


You Were Really Afraid

by ladymac111



Series: And The Rest Is History [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B: Sherlock shows his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Really Afraid

Sherlock came crashing through the police tape with more than his usual disregard for procedure, and lifted John to his feet with the force of his hug. “Oh thank god!”

“Ow! Sherlock, what are you--”

“Are you all right?” He pulled back, holding John momentarily at arm's length before turning his head side to side and doing his best to inspect him in the flickering blue and red light of the parked police cars. “How badly are you hurt?”

“Sherlock.” He placed his hands on the other man's lapels, which made him still. “I'm okay. Not seriously hurt, just some bruises and I'll probably have a black eye.”

Sherlock touched the area in question gingerly, and his face was soft. “You idiot. You could have been killed.”

John frowned. “Maybe if you had let me in on your great plans, I wouldn't have gone in unprepared.”

“But what if you'd really been hurt?” Sherlock shook his head, his face sad. “I don't know what I'd do without you, John.”

The seriousness of his voice gave John pause. “You were really afraid, weren't you?”

Sherlock looked away, suddenly embarrassed. “I … well, yes.”

John's heart ached suddenly, and he pulled Sherlock into a firm embrace. “I'm sorry,” he murmured.

Sherlock's only response was a shaky breath as his arms tightened around John's back.


End file.
